


On Their Own

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	On Their Own

**Title:** On Their Own  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Beginning, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt# 8: Christmas wreath.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Fluff, no warnings.  
 **A/N:** Christmas silliness.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

On Their Own

~

Ron squinted. “To the right.”

Harry levitated the Christmas wreath as directed. “Now?”

“Yeah, it’s centred.”

Harry backed up, joining Ron on the sofa. “I’m glad your mum gave us holiday decorations,” he said as they cuddled.

“She wants us to have a festive Christmas.”

Harry frowned. “I thought we were going to the Burrow for Christmas?”

“For Christmas _dinner_ , yes.” Ron entwined his fingers with Harry’s. “She believes couples should be left alone at the beginning of a marriage, though, so until then, we’re on our own.”

“What’ll we do with all this time?”

“Make her grandchildren,” Ron purred.

~  



End file.
